Silver Edge
by DaniKangaroo
Summary: Ginny has a problem. She cuts herself as a consolation for her problems. Her three friends come over for the holidays, Harry and Hermione come to visit. H/G, R/H, H/A, R/A. I suck at summarys.
1. Crushes and Letters

Silver Edge  
  
A Ginny Weasley Story  
  
~  
  
A/N: Alrighty. This is my new and improved, never before seen, precious series. Everything besides Cheryl, Jamie and Alyssa belong to the Supreme Goddess, Joanne Kathleen Rowling, who, in my opinion, should live on Mount Olympus with the Greek gods. But that's just my opinion. This is another story that kept pecking at me mercilessly to be written. I'll try my best to get a new chapter out for each story every week. TRY. TRY is the key word. I love reviews, (Hint hint, wink wink), so please review, unless you are one of the lazy people like myself! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Crushes & Letters  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed and looked out the window of her small, simple room. She wished she could be outside, where there was room. She felt so cramped. Her walls were an off white color, with posters and drawings and photos hanging everywhere. The carpet was a deep, alluring purple. The room was medium large, and it accommodated a twin size bed with two fluffy pillows, soft sheets with a flower pattern, and a warm reversible comforter, a bedside table with a lavender slipcover and a green vase filled with lilies, two different chairs, a small dresser and floor shelf, a stand for her books and a makeshift sitting area fashioned out of sheets and makeshift pillows. There was also a small muggle radio in the corner. Ginny had discovered that her favorite station was one that played American muggle country tunes. It was currently playing, a song by Faith Hill floating through the window. She was on a cleaning spree, and she stood by her bed, folding clothes. Besides her room, her clothes were the only things she was proud of.  
  
When she started first year, Alyssa, who was a born-and-bred American, had immediately sorted through her own wardrobe and given Ginny almost half of it. Ginny, who had been used to her long ragged skirts and turtleneck sweaters, hadn't touched them. In her third year, though, Alyssa took Ginny out to some muggle stores, one called Gen X, another Hot Topic, and a third store, where Ginny spent her life savings. Luckily, she had bought everything much to big so she could start wearing it in fourth year. She had shot up at least seven inches, and she figured that she was at most an inch shorter than Harry. She hadn't looked in the mirror in the past few weeks; her new teenage acne outburst had occurred. She had written her friends, the famous Alyssa, and the averagely known Jamie and Cheryl. They hadn't written her back yet, though. Ginny knew that her nerves couldn't take much more of it. She had also written Harry. She had been quite embarrassed to do so, however. Ginny had felt the blush rising in her cheeks when she wrote the letter telling Harry that she had to speak to him when he got there. Alyssa, Jamie and Cheryl were coming a week earlier than him. Well, she mainly needed Alyssa, with her expert makeup, hairstyle and clothing knowledge, but she knew that Jamie and Cheryl would flip a stack if she didn't invite them too.  
  
Ginny didn't know why, but she couldn't picture life without Jamie and Cheryl and Alyssa. Alyssa was the one who encouraged you to do something like set the Whomping Willow on fire. She was outgoing and vivacious and always looking for trouble. Cheryl was quiet, but when she talked she said strange things that seemed to make everyone laugh. Jamie was loud, and Alyssa found it annoying but she only confided in Ginny. This was good, because Cheryl was known to snitch as soon as she heard a good, juicy secret.  
  
Ginny's thoughts traveled on a thought train and stopped at Harry. This summer, she just HAD to tell him how she felt. She knew that it wouldn't just go away if she told it to. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, and tried to imagine she and him together, but Cho's replaced Ginny's face. Ginny choked a sob and dashed over to her dresser, searching for the silver blade a rat had pushed from his hole in the kitchen. The door creaked, and Ginny spun around, only to see her sister-in-law to be, Fleur Delacour, in a blue satin robe, her hair straggly and her eyes dull.  
  
"Quick, Ginny," She choked, "Iz anyone in ze loo?" She put a hand up to her mouth as of she was going to throw up.  
  
"No," Ginny motioned to the bathroom that had been reserved especially for her. "Go right ahead." Fleur ran and threw the door open, and after she closed it, Ginny could hear her wretching.  
  
She turned back to the blade and stared. Was she still alive? It seemed like she was in hell. Nothing went right for her, ever. Ginny picked up the blade, and with a trembling hand, drew it across her left fingertip. The blood dripped out, and it stung something awful, but only for a minute. She set the blade down and smiled. Well, at least she knew she was still alive. She HAD bled, after all.  
  
A tawny owl swooped in just then, accompanied by a snowy owl that was a bit smaller. Ginny snatched the letter from the tawny owl, and recognized Alyssa's messy scrawl. She opened it and read;  
  
Hey, girl? How've you been? I hope things are all right  
  
for ya, and don't be having too much fun. Cheryl says  
  
Hiya Piya and Jamie say Hi. We all are comin in a  
  
week, I think. Remember, have fun in the sun, get laid  
  
in the shade!  
  
Love Us Always, Alyssa, Jamie, and Cheryl  
  
Ginny frowned at Alyssa's oh so not perfect grammar. She sat the letter down and picked up the next letter. Hedwig nipped her and flew over to her glass of water on the bedside table. This one was from Harry. It said:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I hope you're doing well and I look forward to seeing how much you've grown over the summer. Ron insists that I stay off of you, so I'm guessing you've changed quite a bit,  
  
Love, from Harry  
  
  
  
Ginny set the letter down. RON has SAID that? Oooh, she would kill him! But… but Harry had said love. Love. No, no he couldn't love me. I'm his best friends little sister, I am by FAR pretty, and I will NOT look at myself in the mirror! Ginny's eyes began looking towards the door, in the direction of Bill and Fleur's room.  
  
"I will NOT look!" She screamed at herself mentally.  
  
But her curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to the full- length mirror in Fleur and Bill's room, and stared at how different she looked.  
  
A/N: All right. I spent TEN minutes of my precious lifespan trying to think of whether to end the story here or not. However, I SHALL end it here because I need to work on Forever And A Day. Hope you guys have a good weekend!  
  
;) Dani 


	2. A New Look and a Disaster

A/N: Okey-dokey. I'm getting off of my lazy arse to get this written. I took off the anonymous review block, so now you don't have to sign in, you know who you are. ;) Here it is, chapter 2, and if you want the disclaimer, you can read chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A New Look and a Disaster  
  
*  
  
  
  
But her curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to the full-length mirror in Fleur and Bill's room, and stared at how different she looked.  
  
Her hair was no longer a bright, flaming red, but a soft, golden red, most likely from the extensive hours spent in her garden outside. Her once deep brown eyes were soft, and more of a hazel with blue-gray around the pupils. Her lips were fuller, a soft baby pink, and her eyelashes had thickened and grown longer. Ginny grinned at her newer, superior self, but then frowned heavily as she saw the features that had, to her great dissatisfaction, stayed the same, or rather, gotten worse.  
  
She still had the typical teenage face, and her long, straight nose. Her ears were like Ron's, but not relatively as large, and to Ginny's relief, they didn't turn red. Her eyebrows were still bushy, and she still had her stupid annoying dimples.  
  
Ginny looked lower and scrunched up her face. Now, sure, her face changing so much was enough to deal with, but her legs were so LONG! She realized how short her shorts were and nervously tried to pull them down, glancing around to be sure her mother wasn't walking by. Her feet were huge, too, she noticed - about a size ten.  
  
'A size TEN!' Ginny thought frantically. She sank down onto the floor, her face in her hands, sobbing. She hated how much she'd changed. She was way too tall and her feet were too big. Now she'd be clumsy, just like her brother! She sobbed even harder as she imagined her self an eighteen-year- old woman, looking exactly like Ron.  
  
A delicate hand fell on her shoulder, and Ginny's head shot up. She stared into Fleur's silvery-blue eyes, blurry from her tears. Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Oh, Ginny," Fleur said soothingly, "Whatever iz ze matter?" She pulled Ginny up, and sat her gently on the bed. Fleur sat next to her and looked into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Ginny, please," Fleur murmured, "Tell me what iz wrong." She moved closer to Ginny.  
  
"P-please," Ginny stammered, feeling shy, "I d-don't want to t-talk about it." She sniffled and Fleur pulled her closer.  
  
"Gin, you know you can tell me anything." Fleur cooed. Ginny broke down and sobbed everything. About the things that she liked about herself, the things she hated, being too tall and having humongous feet, and before she could stop herself, her crush on Harry and her fear that he didn't like her. Fleur sighed loudly when Ginny finished.  
  
"Number one, Gin." Fleur stated, " Focus on the good, not bad, to improve yourself. Ginny looked up and Fleur continued.  
  
"Number two," She continued, "Harry has no reason to not to like you, so stop worrying." Ginny nodded and Fleur went on.  
  
"And I think I can cheer up your day," Fleur announced. She paused for affect and when she saw Ginny gazing at her anxiously, she announced proudly:  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
*A/N: I thought about ending it here, but I won't do that to you, so I'll continue. *  
  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" Ginny screamed. She grabbed Fleur's hands, and they hopped around the room, squealing like little girls. As soon as they were worn out, Ginny made Fleur drink a glass of orange juice and go to bed. As she left the room, she could hear Fleur mutter, "I KNEW I shouldn't have told her." Ginny giggled and shut the door softly.  
  
Back in her room, she had just finished brushing her luxurious hair and applying a soft blue eyeshadow and clear lipgloss when the bell rang downstairs.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Ginny shouted loudly. She dashed down the stairs, not bothering to change out of her short shorts and bikini top, excited that Alyssa, Cheryl, and Jamie were FINALLY there. She flew past Percy's door, her feet pounding the ground, when Percy stuck his head out and told her to hush. She ignored him and dashed past Fred and George, who were just coming up the stairs with Bill, She heard tumbling behind her but ignored it. Charlie and Mr. Weasley were talking at the landing and she heard them yelp too. She dashed past Mrs. Weasley, who was coming upstairs with a bowl of ice cream, apparently for her. She shoved Ron out of the way, towards the stairs, and flung the door open.  
  
Alyssa, Jamie and Cheryl were there, hovering behind Hermione, and to Ginny's great embarrassment, Harry. They all ran in, and Alyssa began laughing, which got Cheryl started, and when Jamie felt left out, she cracked up too. Harry stared, gaping, between the surprise of seeing the mess and Ginny like she was. Hermione had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.  
  
Ginny turned slowly, swearing up and down that she wouldn't laugh. But she went hysterical. Apparently, Percy had gone after Ginny, and Fred and Bill and George had grabbed onto Percy when they lost their footing, who all fell down the stairs, knocking Charlie and Mr. Weasley over, then knocking down Mrs. Weasley, who had Ron thrown into her when Ginny tossed him. She surveyed the scene and burst out laughing. Ginny, Alyssa, Jamie and Cheryl stood there, laughing and supporting and slapping themselves and each other. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's stared at them, gaping.  
  
"Maybe we should check them into the loony bin, Mum," said Ron nervously, swirling his index finger near his temple.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, not my best work, but I wanted to get this done tonight. Please R/R, unless your lazy, but please note that I only review the stories of people that review mine.  
  
;) Dani 


End file.
